


[范二/嘉范]记一场教学示范

by matcha726



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matcha726/pseuds/matcha726
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 8





	[范二/嘉范]记一场教学示范

王嘉尔批评过林在范好几次，说他在床上的行事风格不甚得他意，倒不是说技术层面存在问题，就是整体流程和画风不太对王嘉尔的胃口。但是林在范觉得这个事情每个人风格不同很正常，说到底还是和性格有相当大的关系。林在范这急性子暴脾气，感觉上来了就火急火燎脱了裤子直奔主题，加上王嘉尔人一沾床——这么说虽然很恶心——就像个磨人的小妖精那样喜欢哼哼唧唧的，林在范一个把持不住就快准狠了，跟速效感冒药一样。王嘉尔很见不得这种人肉打桩机，并且曾经一脸严肃的和他表示过，后入式让他觉得很没有尊严。  
“那你当时直接被艹射了的时候怎么不说。”  
“的确很没有尊严，但是我也没有否认过很爽啊。”王嘉尔一脸义正言辞。

林在范不是不知道王嘉尔在上面是什么样子，毕竟，在真实的基佬世界里攻受没有那么绝对，在某种程度上，相比起异性关系，同种性别为实现一段关系里两人各种层面的平等提供了多一种选择。至少对于林在范而言，在下面的时间虽没有那么多，但是也不是你想的那么少。他们两个虽说性格上都有争强好胜的一面，但是床头毕竟不是战场，争着当攻这种事还是比较少见，大多数时候上演的都是林锄禾和王当午的故事，只是偶尔，会转换一下口味让林在范放飞一下自己的前列腺。还有的时候，白天工作太累，晚上好逸恶劳只想收获不想劳动的两个人只会并躺着放话：  
“生命在于运动。”  
“今天你上你上。”  
“不不不，你先上，您请。”  
“不敢，今天给你机会表现一下。”  
然后大部分情况下都是在纷飞的唾沫星子里齐齐睡着了。

要是让林在范说实话，他承认王嘉尔确实花样比他多。被睡的时候这样那样的小手段小把戏也就算了，这人睡别人也是总是搞的特别柔情蜜意，问问你喜欢什么来，摸摸搂搂抱抱，把你挠的心痒痒但是就是不办正事。林在范觉得，王嘉尔要是个女的，在床上大概会把对象撩的醉仙欲死，如果他是个直男，骗炮都能让人家小姑娘觉得是真心。虽说整场下来确实挺有意思且回味悠长，但是急如林在范，有时会觉得睡个觉跟走两万五长征一样，前戏比夜用430还长，亲个嘴能亲上半个小时，林在范特么嘴都亲酸了。最后有一半的状况是他受不了了一个翻身把人压下去提枪亲征：  
“算了，今天还是我上吧。”

王嘉尔非常不喜欢林在范这种不思进取的样子。他的人生理论是：人生就是一个不断努力不断提高的过程，在床上也是这样，虽然这后半句他只说给林在范听过。  
“虽然你现在只有我这一个用户，也不能无视我的反馈意见啊。”  
“我就是这风格，你有本事你自己上。”林在范朝天翻了个白眼。  
“要是我能自己插自己，哪还会找你？”半晌，王嘉尔面无表情的咧开嘴吐出这么一句，林在范一瞬间差点气笑：  
“你信不信我现在就地就把你给办了？”  
“我信我信。”王嘉尔毫无灵魂的回答，空洞的注视着排在前面等紫菜包饭的队伍。  
饮食男女，啊不，男男，人之大欲存焉。孔叔叔说的没有错，对于林在范和王嘉尔而言，肚子饿和讨论性生活这两件事总是结伴出现。

王嘉尔嘴里塞着包饭，手上举起一卷伸到林在范面前，林在范张嘴去接结果收到一记眼刀。  
“不是给你吃，”王嘉尔含混的说：“是要你仔细看！你看，你就和这个紫菜包饭一样，咬一口嚼两下就吞下去了，肚子很饱，但是没有回味的余地。为什么？因为他就是个可以在十分钟之内吃完的速食，再好吃的紫菜包饭也逃不过单一的制作方式！”  
林在范夺过紫菜包饭一口吃掉三分之二：“但是所有的材料都包含在里面，从口味和营养层面来说都是最好的选择。”  
“你吃饭是为了不被饿死吗？”王嘉尔不服气的瞪他：“你和我睡只是为了泄欲？”  
在林在范语塞的期间，王嘉尔趁机抢走了剩下的三分之一。

王嘉尔正在吃一份培根芝士焗饭，他舀了一大口放进嘴里嚼着，然后甩出那种亮晶晶的眼神看着林在范。林在范喝了一口水，等着对方放幺蛾子。  
“今天晚上，我想上你。”王嘉尔说。  
“为什么？”  
“你昨天用力太猛，我屁股疼。”这个场景里出现这种话题有点微妙。  
“......流血了？”  
“没，你要感谢我韧性好。”王嘉尔吃完抹抹嘴，换了一种语气，“不是我说你...”  
还不是你害的，林在范想这样说，但是打开话唠模式的王嘉尔让他又忍不住想把这人就地正法让他闭嘴。啊，原来这是个恶性循环。  
“不信今天让我来，我给你亲自示范一下睡觉的正确方式，技术好，质量高，包售后，不服找我。”王嘉尔下出最后战书。这课上得简直没完没了了。又不是不知道你几斤几两，林在范想，归根结底都是被我压的命。  
“没有问题，壮士请。”他说。

晚上吃完饭看会电视上上网洗个澡然后就到了群众喜闻乐见的拉灯时间。林在范还在想要不要酝酿一下情绪，王嘉尔穿着条内裤甩着湿漉漉的头发就来了。人家演员是摄像机一打开就对着镜头自动入戏，而王嘉尔是一爬上床连眼神都变了。  
“你看着我，”他说，用上一种深情满满欲说还休的眼神。“体会到没有？”  
王嘉尔的眼睛确实很好看，那种湿漉漉的圆眼睛有种和他本人努力表现出来的整体气质不符的可爱。所以林在范总想逗他：“体会什么？”  
“感情啊！林在范，用你裂开的眼睛看看我深邃的眼神。”  
王嘉尔经常宣扬的一个理论是，做爱讲究的是肉体的结合和精神的沟通，在双重交流里加深感情，最后达到生命的大和谐。所以他压上来，抓住林在范的手和他十指相扣，低头吻下去。先是短暂的触碰，在分开的间隙交换着呼吸，然后逐渐加深，舌头舔开林在范的牙齿，用绵长的吻压制住鼻腔里的呻吟。王嘉尔用牙齿轻咬他的下唇，把细碎的吻落在嘴角，然后是脖子，锁骨，小腹，不怀好意的一路向下，一只手扒下了林在范的内裤。  
如果世界上有口活比赛这种东西存在，林在范觉得不敢说全球水平，但是在亚洲分赛区王嘉尔还是排的上号的，不知道他是天赋异禀还是背着林在范买过香蕉勤加练习，总之，这个技术流选手已经无数次让林在范双膝发软乖乖束手就擒，尤其是今天，如果平时是大红花的水准，今天林在范想给他发锦旗，上面印着舌灿莲花四个大字的那种。王嘉尔含住他，舌头舔过铃口那一道小缝，用柔软的唇齿狠狠碾压着林在范的理智神经。  
“你等等。”林在范抓住对方的头发。  
“嗯？”王嘉尔抬起头，嘴唇上还有水光。  
林在范沉默了一下，说：“你慢点，这还没开干呢。”

虽然在上面的日子不多，但是不代表他技术不好，如果非要给自己加个定义，王嘉尔更乐意称自己为实·干·家。林在范的强攻气场有所收敛，王嘉尔在心里冷笑，不发威真以为我是虚假安利呢，等会就让你的面瘫脸全面崩盘。同时，林在范看着王嘉尔面部丰富的内心戏，就像那种牙还没长好的小奶狗冲人汪汪叫的样子。所以真的不是我的问题，一股反攻的冲动涌上林在范心头，他坐起来翻身把人压下去了。  
王嘉尔愣了一下，然后邪邪的笑起来：“怎么，想骑我？”  
林在范擦了擦枪：“反正我硬都硬了，不如我来。”  
“滚。”  
王嘉尔表示拒绝，一掌拍开林在范打开抽屉摸出一管润滑剂，今天老子控场。

对于王嘉尔来说，他对林在范的不满体现在很多方面，但是其中最重要的一点是这人事前准备做的太差，太差，结果经常是事前进不去，事后屁股疼。其实林在范这人平时挺好的，但是床上却是这种霸王硬上弓的人渣人设，十分不妥，王嘉尔下定决心给他好好示范。  
“看好了，手上多抹点润滑剂。怎么做一个体贴的攻？记得把润滑剂挤手上捂热了。”  
“一开始放两根手指进去，慢慢的。”  
“现在疼吗？”  
“算了，一看你就不疼，我不错吧？”王嘉尔笑的一脸得意。  
林在范觉得这都是阴谋，因为他嘴上一直blabla跟实况解说似的吸引了全部的注意力，所以一开始才没有感觉到臀部的不适，等现在他适应好了有所感觉的时候王嘉尔已经顺利找到了那一点，反复按压着，一股酥麻的感觉从小腹窜上来。即使被上，气势也不能输啊林在范，忍住。准备也做得差不多了，王嘉尔看着面前这个强装性冷淡的人，呵呵，他想，小爷马上就让你上天。

转眼之间，箭在弦上，不得不发。王嘉尔抬起林在范一条腿环在自己腰上。  
“我进去了？”  
“...不然呢？你是还想按个门铃还是怎么的？”  
“闭嘴，等会干死你。”  
谁说林在范天生强攻属性，他这性格这嘴说得好听叫言辞犀利一针见血，说的不好听就是嘴欠，又由嘴欠引申到身欠，还教什么学示什么范，王嘉尔也不废话了，借着润滑慢慢挺进去，等到完全进入之后停了下来。他抓住林在范的手，笑的很内涵的看着他，看我不急死你。林在范等了一会，但是这人完全没有动静。  
“...不动吗？”  
“怕你疼，等你适应。”  
林在范深吸一口气，忍住白眼。  
“那你告诉我，”他支撑起身体，“你现在不动的话，我屁股里夹的这个玩意，和一根很硬的屎有什么区别？”  
“循序渐进不懂吗？这就是一个过程。”王嘉尔还在耐心解释。  
“那你摸我这里，感觉到什么没有？”林在范拉着他的手放到自己阴茎上。  
“...一根二两君？”  
“不是，是我已经软了。”

王嘉尔最不能忍受的就是有人质疑他的专业性。不就是来猛的么，林在范，我分分钟脱兔给你看。他用力把人推回床上，低下身专挑林在范的敏感点下手，舌头反复舔舐着脖子上那一小块皮肤，身下驾轻就熟的找到前列腺那一点开始顶弄。听着林在范逐渐粗重的呼吸，王嘉尔加大了力度，抬起对方的腿跨到肩膀上以便能更好地准确擦过那一点，他用力吻上林在范，舌头放肆的舔过口腔，在激烈的唾液交换里吞下对方发出的压抑的呻吟。林在范是想咬紧牙关来着，但是有些事情不是全凭意志力就可以达成的嘛，况且这人明显受到了刚才他的语言攻击的刺激，干得一脸卖力毫不偷懒。一股电流顺着他的脊椎直冲天灵盖，虽然不好意思，但是林在范终究还是顺应着生物的本能哼哼起来了。  
我靠，这小种马动力还挺足。林在范被顶的有点受不了，但是王嘉尔正抓着他那玩意不让他射，这人简直要命。  
“你...你把手松开。”林在范的手摸索过去，但是被王嘉尔一巴掌拍开了。  
“我射完了你才能射，等着！”  
这语气，这态度，放在平时林在范早不服反抗了，但是现在命根子在别人手上，林在范只好吃瘪。王嘉尔这种人太可怕了，他想，平时装着没事，一旦抓到别人把柄分分钟置人于死地，以后不能随便惹他。不过话又说回来，王嘉尔也有点拽的资本，业务水平确实不错，这次又没了以前的磨磨唧唧，简直让他刮目相看。所以他也干脆放弃了命运的抗争，跟着感觉走，开心就大声笑，爽了就大声叫，主动迎上去一起动作，争取早日达到两人的大和谐。

王嘉尔渐渐失去了稳定的频率，他松开手，重新和林在范十指相扣。  
“眼睛睁开。”他说。  
他们看着彼此的眼睛，眼神没有挪开也没有动摇。在这种传说中灵魂最接近上帝的一刻，林在范知道王嘉尔想说什么，但是他们不需要言语。于是一时间空旷的卧室只剩下沉重的喘息和夹杂在其中的呻吟。汗水顺着王嘉尔的脸颊滑下来，滴在林在范的脖子上，室内的空气实在太热了，他觉得自己的皮肤上快要着火，强烈的感官刺激让两个人盲目的冲撞，最终在互相拥抱的姿势里一起射了出来。  
王嘉尔把头埋进林在范脖子喘着粗气，而下面这个人，在意识逐渐清醒之后反应过来。  
“不戴套内射？”  
他身上的人抬起头，笑的很无辜：“你也知道清理麻烦是吧，我是让你自己感受一下。”  
林在范不知道自己是该配合的生气还是该笑这个人幼稚，于是他一把搂过王嘉尔的腰把人拉进怀里，在鼻梁上亲了一下。  
“今天有学到什么吗？”王嘉尔捧住他的脸，认真的问。  
林在范想了一下。  
“想要制服一个人，请先抓住他的命脉？”  
林在范觉得自己一定是特别爱王嘉尔，才能一直忍受他的爆栗。  
王嘉尔觉得自己一定是特别爱林在范，才能在他开口的时候不打死他。

-FIN-

Bonus  
两天后。  
王嘉尔靠在床上玩手机，林在范撑着脑袋侧身看着他。  
“王老师，上次你教的我还没完全学会，能再试一次吗？”  
“林在范，你的脸皮敢不敢再厚点？”


End file.
